1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water filter removal and installation tool to replace water filters in a refrigerator without damaging or breaking the water filter cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Water dispensing systems for use in a home refrigerator are commonly known. It is becoming increasingly popular to include a water filter system in a refrigerator to purify the water supplied to the water dispensing system. A typical water filter system includes a water filter, water filter housing and a mechanism for removing the water filter when replacement is required. Water filter systems are provided in various locations in the refrigerator. For example, the water filter may be disposed within the fresh food compartment or mounted beneath the fresh food or freezer compartment, external to the cabinet.
One consideration when designing water filter systems is in utilizing a location that can be easily accessed for replacement directly by consumers. Additionally, the water filter system housing must facilitate easy removal by consumers. Several concepts have been explored in the prior art to address these challenges.
For example, the water filter may be provided within a drawer assembly. The drawer assembly is located below the fresh food or freezer compartment. When the water filter requires replacement, the consumer can easily access the water filter by removing the drawer assembly.
Alternatively, the water filter system may be provided within the fresh food compartment, partially recessed within the ceiling in order to minimize the amount of space it requires. Access is provided to the consumer by a cover that pivots downwardly to provide quick and easy access for replacement.
In another solution, the water filter is provided within a housing and is terminated by a rotatable cap that is accessible to the consumer. Rotation of the cap also rotates the water filter, thereby loosening the filter from the housing. The water filter assembly may be provided below the fresh food or freezer compartment. One problem with this solution is in the difficulty a consumer may have in rotating the cap. Consumers with limited gripping power may not be able to rotate the filter cap. Additionally, consumers may employ pliers or other tools to aid in rotating the cap, which may scratch and deform the cap. Therefore, an improvement over the prior art would be to provide a tool that is designed to aid consumers in rotating the water filter cap.